Frustración, Odio y Una Ilusión
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: ¡Como odiaba que sucediera eso! desde que era pequeño había veces que confundía al bastardo de España con el Abuelo Roma(...) Cuando Austria Trajo a su hermano a la casa… Nunca olvidaría el rencor que sintió y por eso había decidido hacerle la vida una miseria. Odiaba a Feliciano, ya que él siempre fue el preferido de todos. A Romano más inferior no lo podían hacer sentir.


_**HOLA!**_

_**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA EL DISCLAIMER!**_

_**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A HIRAMUYA-SENSEI!**_

_**Y AHORA LO ESENCIAL… NO, NO HAY NADA XD**_

_**A LEER!**_

_**Frustración, Odio y una Ilusión **_

¡Como odiaba que le sucediera eso todo el tiempo! ¡Esto pasaba desde que era pequeño! ¡Estaba harto! ¡Y!... y… adolorido, le causaba ganas de llorar cada vez que pensaba eso.

Se preguntaran: ¿Qué es? pues sencillo, desde que era pequeño había veces que confundía al bastardo de España con el Abuelo Roma; cada vez que tocaba la guitarra, le sonreía y le revolvía el pelo de forma juguetona, ¡Todo le recordaba a su abuelo!… Quien lo abandono.

Pero… hubo una vez que nunca podría olvidar…aquella confusión, esa había sido la más dolorosa.

_**Flashback**_

_Se había despertado, a mitad de la noche. Ese mismo día que se enteró que España había estado en guerra con Turquía por él, por eso dormía a su lado. Su cabeza apenas estaba levantada, observo a su alrededor y vio una figura dada vuelta en SU cama (o eso creía); para su mala suerte justo la sabana era de color roja, la miro unos instantes y cometió el peor error de su vida…_

— _¿Abuelo Roma?… ¡Abuelo! — en ese instante se había llenado de alegría, pero no duro mucho._

— _¿mmm? ¿Romano? ¿Qué sucede?_

_Eso le había arruinado las ilusiones, al final no era su abuelo sino nada más y nada menos que el bastardo de Antonio. Eso causo que se sentase frustrado y que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos color ámbar, para luego salir corriendo._

— _¡Lovino! — grito Antonio sorprendido por la huida del pequeño._

_Pero él no se daría vuelta por más que lo llamara, estaba demasiado triste como para verlo; Los recuerdos junto con su abuelo lo comenzaron a invadir, tanto que termino sentándose en el pasillo a llorar._

— _¿Por qué abuelo? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Te extraño mucho— decía entre lágrimas._

_Estaba abrazado a sus piernas, llorando y no podía creer que hubiera confundido a su abuelo con el BASTARDO de España, aunque eran bastantes parecidos y Antonio también había sido criado por Roma… ¡No! ¡Claro que no eran parecidos! ¡Su abuelo era muchísimo mejor!_

_Estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo, por lo que tomo un jarrón bellísimo (él cual se encontraba en una mesa cercana) y lo estrello contra el piso, con toda la furia que tenía dentro. Entonces, aún enojado, se dirigió hacia afuera de la casa de España y tomó asiento en la entrada, mirando las estrellas y maldiciendo en voz baja tristemente._

_Pero Lovino no se había dado cuenta de que al romper el jarrón despertó a Bélgica, quien se acercaba al junto con Antonio._

— _Romano… Corazón ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? — había pronunciado la belga preocupada._

— _Nada… No me pasa nada… No te preocupes._

— _Lo dudo Romanito— dijo Antonio con duda— Porque te descargaste con un jarrón y saliste corriendo de la cama con solo verme._

_Oh ¡Genial! Se había olvidado del maldito jarrón y su "huida" ¿Ahora que inventaba? ¡Rayos!_

— _¡Te digo que no me pasa nada bastardo! — ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía responder? ¡Que tonto se volvió!_

_Claro que luego de mucho tiempo diciendo que no le ocurría nada, al fin lo dejaron en paz. Cuando se fueron el aún estaba muy deprimido, pero no tanto como antes… eso creía, Pero después de unos minutos, se quedó dormido._

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

Claro que antes de eso, él estaba feliz junto con su hermano y abuelo. Pero un día se despertó y no los vio a ninguno de los dos, por lo que los buscó durante… 3 largas horas y no los hallo; él sabía perfectamente que si su abuelo se iba con alguien de los dos siempre dejaba alguna que otra nota, por lo que… ese mismo día… se dio cuenta de que lo habían abandonado (por mucho que costara creerlo).

Desde ese día estuvo solo… y triste.

Por lo que cuando Austria (¡maldito bastardo! ¿Quién se creía para tratarlo como sirviente?) Trajo a su hermano a la casa… Nunca olvidaría el rencor que sintió y por eso había decidido hacerle la vida una miseria… hasta que lo regalaron a España.

Por eso odiaba a Feliciano, ya que él siempre fue el preferido de su abuelo y ¡de todo el mundo! Por eso no quería estar muy cerca de él, porque cada vez que veía a su hermano; le recordaba los días de soledad y abandono, la envidia (a si es oyeron "ENVIDIA") que sentía, porque Feliciano había heredado todo del viejo; el arte, música, facilidad con el dibujo, esto causaba que Lovino se frustrara ya que el apenas podía dibujar un monigote. Y por sobre todo… Su hermano había podido compartir con su abuelo sus últimos momentos, eso lo había destrozado

A Romano más inferior no lo podían hacer sentir.

¡Ah! ¡Esperen! ¡Claro que sí!

Su hermano, algunos de esos días que se encontraban, le había contado que tuvo un "Sueño" con el Abuelo Roma y el Macho de patata le afirmo con la mirada que no era un sueño, sino una realidad… el abuelo lo había ido a visitar ¡MALDICION! Ya estaba confirmado, todo el mundo prefería al maldito de su hermano y él era solo un pobre chico que nadie quería.

¿Qué tenía Veneciano que él no? Respeto y bondad no cuentan… ni un poco más de valentía que el… ni positivismo… ni… ni…

¡OK! ¡Estaba hecho! ¡Al lado de su hermano era una basura!

Pero, no… no… no era una basura al lado del BASTARDO de Feliciano, él sería mucho mejor… dentro de unos años, el intentaría ser igual de fuerte que su abuelo y valiente; el carácter no lo cambiaria, pero lo demás si ¡Eso se propondría!

— Esperen… ¿Ese no es el ejército inglés? ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Retirada!

Claro, que lo comenzaría su plan luego de huir de Inglaterra…

Y se había desviado del tema… ¡Que tonto! Resumido "siempre confundía al BASTARDO de Antonio con el BASTARDO de su Abuelo, su queridito abuelo" y eso lo frustraba desde hace mucho. ¡Tenía que dejar de alucinar y de ver cada dos por tres a su abuelo!

¡Un momento! ¿Ese no era su abuelo? ¿El que está escondido entre los arbustos?

¡Claro que no! ¡Mierda! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Pero lo que Lovino no sabía era que no era una alucinación… sino su amado abuelo viéndolo con orgullo… claro viéndolo huir de Inglaterra ¡Pero nadie era perfecto!

_**¡Fin!**_

_**¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

_**¡Es mi primer fic de Hetalia! Me siento orgullosa (?**_

_**EEEEEEn fin! Nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! :3 Ellos me hacen feliz! :D**_


End file.
